


Spinning With The Stars

by SwiftEmera



Category: Black Mirror, Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Don't be put off by the MCD, First Time, Fluff and Angst, I promise it's not as bad as it sounds, M/M, Science Fiction, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-11-03 17:18:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10971825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwiftEmera/pseuds/SwiftEmera
Summary: Blaine's lived a pretty sheltered life up until now, but when he visits San Junipero and meets the dangerously charming Sebastian Smythe, it doesn't take him long to be drawn out of his shell.This is a story about two men who find love in the last place they expected; with a twist.





	1. 1987

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry for my complete disappearance as of late. I was in my final year of uni and it burned me out. BUT I'm done and I'm starting to recover now, and finally have the motivation to write again, so yay! 
> 
> First of all, thanks to Medha for betaing for me and Mike for reading over it to let me know how someone who hasn't seen San Junipero read the fic and confirming that I was on the right track <3 It was a huge help. 
> 
> Second, I've been working on this fic since the episode first aired but (for aforementioned reasons) had limited time to do it at the time. I was going to wait until the chapters were done and just post it in weekly instalments but the Seblaine tag needs some love and I'm nearly done with the 2nd chapter anyway (the first draft, at least), so I decided to just post when the chapters are ready. 
> 
> If anyone has seen the episode already, all I ask is that you hold off on spoilers in the comments until the final chapter is posted <3 I'm doing everything I can to make sure that this fic can be enjoyed by people who haven't seen the episode as much as the people who have, and to keep the mystery there (although I highly recommend it if you want some good quality bisexual wlw interracial representation - it's beautiful). 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

It’s late. Really, Blaine knows he doesn’t have long left tonight, but being able to – well, to stretch his legs, so to say – means more to him than anyone could ever know.

If only his conservative family could see him now. He can only imagine the appalled look on his mother’s face and the sneer on his father’s at the thought of Blaine even daring to step foot anywhere near a nightclub.

He’s _sinning_ , and he really couldn’t care less right now.

As he makes his way through the neon-lit room, carefree bodies grinding up against each other, laughter that’s quickly swallowed up by the thumping bass of the song that’s playing. Blaine’s not sure he remembers this one, but from the way that various couples can be seen belting out the lyrics to one another, he figures that it must have been well-known at some point.

Nevertheless, for the first time in his life, he feels _free_.

His heart races and each thump of the music sends a pleasant chill down his spine. Is this what it’s like to feel alive again?

At the back of the club he finds an arcade. It’s nothing fancy, just a dark corner with a few different machines, but his eyes widen when they land on the one he’s looking for.

Pacman.

God, he can almost feel what it was like to be playing it in Sam’s basement again. The first time he’d run away from home, it had been pretty much all he did.

He misses Sam. Hasn’t spoken to him in a long time. Would Sam even remember him now? He can’t help but wonder what the blond is doing with his life. Is he married? Kids? God, they’d be so genetically blessed. Blaine can picture it now – picture perfect family, and Sam the doting dad.

In any case, all he can do is hope he’s doing well. It’s unlikely that he’ll ever see his best friend again, and that thought makes his heart sink in his chest.

Still, as the machine roars to life when his first quarter slides into place and the bright colours flash before his eyes, the sound of the classic arcade machine tugs at his heart in all the right ways.

It feels like coming _home_.

It’s almost embarrassing how quickly he dies, though. No matter how hard he tries, the ghosts never stay blue long enough. Did they make it harder? Or is Blaine just out of practice? Probably the latter, he figures.

Still, he calls it quits for the night, and turns his attention back to the dance floor. There’s a slower song playing now, and the bodies are swaying in time – some barely holding each other up, and some are so close that they’ve practically melted into one another.

Blaine wishes he knew what that was like.

A blonde catches his eye and far too red lips quirk a smile at him, motioning to the dance floor, and Blaine shakes his head almost rapid-fast, backing away from the attention immediately and almost bumping into the man behind him so quickly that he nearly spills his drink over himself.  Quickly stammering out his apologies, he doesn’t leave time to hear what the disgruntled man is saying to him before he’s crossing the room and ducking into one of the booths, hiding his now beet red face with a groan.

One hour. He’s been here for one hour, and he already feels hopeless.

He’s brought out of his thoughts pretty quickly, though, and perks his head up when he overhears what sounds like a couple arguing.

“-told you who I was, Tiger. It’s not my fault you didn’t listen.”

“Come on, Seb, we had a great night-“

“We had _fun_.”

“And you’re, what, gonna throw it all away?” shouts the shorter of the two, waving his hands in the air like a comical seagull, and Blaine hides his laughter behind a cough.

It’s the taller that catches his eyes and Blaine freezes.

No. This can’t be happening. Not tonight. Not already.

But, god, there’s just something about him that’s captivating. Blaine can’t find it in himself to look away.

He’s exactly Blaine’s type – hell, he’s probably everybody’s type – tall, gorgeous, charming smile. His light brown hair is brushed back in a way that Blaine’s not sure is suitable for this era, but he doesn’t look like someone who particularly cares. He’s not sure how he gets the sense of that – maybe it’s in the way that he holds himself, loose and carefree, smirking over at him with a glint in his eye that can only spell trouble.

Anxiety spikes within him, though, when the man starts making his way over to Blaine’s booth without breaking eye contact, and Blaine catches a light spattering of freckles that trail over his check and down the exposed area of his V-neck when he slides into the seat next to him.

“Um, h-hi?” is all Blaine can manage, looking at the other with a sort of wide-eyed panic that he’s sure is probably quite comical, but if the man notices it, he doesn’t say anything.

“Go along with whatever I say,” he says instead, and Blaine’s eyebrows raise on his forehead a little.

“Sorry?”

“Whatever I say. Go along with it.”

“Uh-“

Whatever Blaine’s answer was going to be, it dies in the back of his throat when his thought process is interrupted, and the shorter man from earlier is marching over to their table, a determined look in his eyes. Now that the light hits him a little better, Blaine can see whatever appeal that had the taller partake in the tryst that they’d been arguing about. He’s attractive, sure. Not remarkably so, but his blond hair and his full lips remind him a little of Sam, so maybe it’s just too weird for him to think of him that way.

“Sebastian,” the blond says, disregarding Blaine’s presence completely. “Two hours. Not much time left.”

Sebastian groans, rolling his eyes. “Then I suggest you go and make use of it. I’m busy here.”

“Come on, last week was-“

Whatever last week was, Blaine doesn’t hear it, because Sebastian holds up his hand and talks over him. “Last week was last week,” he says shortly, nudging a little closer to Blaine. Blaine feels a warmth spread over his cheeks. “I need to talk to my friend here, okay? We haven’t seen each other in a while, have we, Killer?” he asks, draping an arm around Blaine’s shoulders.

Blaine’s mind’s racing so fast that it takes him a few seconds to realise that he’s being addressed, but he’s saved from answering anyway.

“Neal, he’s sick,” Sebastian hisses, his eyes darting to Blaine and then back to the blond. Then, he lowers his voice, as though he’s in a funeral parlour. “He’s been given six months.”

“Five, actually,” Blaine interjects.

Sebastian turns to him – actually looks impressed, and they share a small smile between them before he turns his head again. “I need to catch up with him. _In private._ ”

Neal looks a little taken aback by the news, but he holds his hands in the air, relenting.

“Okay.” He stands, regards the two carefully, and lets out a sigh. “Okay,” he repeats, before addressing Blaine. “Sorry, man. That’s rough.”

“That’s okay,” Blaine replies, managing a small smile now. He’s not sure if it’s the fumes of the alcohol or the warm presence of the man squashed right up beside him, but something’s given him a small boost to his confidence, and he’s sure as shit going to make use of it.

“See you around,” Neal mumbles, retreating slowly and catching Sebastian’s eyes. Sebastian just gives him a small nod and a salute, letting out a groan once the other is out of earshot and eyesight.

“Sorry for killing you,” he says to Blaine, nudging him with his shoulder, making Blaine duck his head with a small smile on his lips. “With the whole _six months to live_ thing. Sorry, five,” he corrects with a grin. “Nice touch, by the way. I guess you’re not as much of a bashful schoolboy as I thought you were. Hot.”

Oh, god, is he flirting? He’s definitely flirting. Isn’t he? Blaine’s not used to this – so out in the open, where people can _see_ them. All thoughts in Blaine’s head whirr to a halt, and all he can do is duck his head and let out a nervous puff of laughter.

“Sebastian Smythe,” he says, holding out a hand for Blaine, and Blaine looks down at it, before realising that the normal reaction would be to shake it.

As their hands join, Blaine feels the hairs on his arms rise all at once. “Blaine. Anderson.”

“Blaine Anderson,” he repeats, rolling the word around on his tongue a little as if he’s testing it out. “Mm, it suits you.” Sebastian’s eyes trail down his body, and the warmth in Blaine’s cheek spreads through his entire body. “Can I get you a drink Blaine? Least I can do.”

Blaine swallows thickly, eyes darting to the door of the club, contemplating whether this is a good idea.

His parents would definitely not approve of their son drinking, and some part of Blaine is terrified of the idea of them finding out. Then again, Blaine being in this place would be out of the question to them, too, so screw them.

And god if the sound of his own name on Sebastian’s lips don’t draw him in. It’s like Sebastian’s the spider and he’s the fly caught in his web.

Still, at least for now, Blaine doesn’t really mind.

Sebastian, apparently, isn’t interested in waiting for an answer, though. Before Blaine realises what’s happening, Sebastian’s grabbing Blaine’s hand with his own and marching them over to the bar, flagging down the bartender. “Hey, blondie!”

The bartender raises his eyebrows, but doesn’t question the nickname. “The usual?” he asks Sebastian, and Sebastian turns to Blaine.

“What are you drinking, handsome?”

God, he’s so upfront. Blaine feels like he’s about to melt into the floor with any more of his sweet talk. “Uh, just- a coke.”

“Jack and coke, times two,” Sebastian tells the barman, who gives him a stiff nod and makes to move from the bar.

“Oh, no, mine was-“ Blaine splutters, but Sebastian cuts in.

“-times two,” he tells the blond bartender once more.

Blaine huffs, but when he turns to chide Sebastian for not listening to him, Sebastian’s looking him up and down in a way that Blaine’s… really not used to. In fact, he’s pretty sure no one’s ever looked at him with such heat before. “What are you doing?”

“I’m reading you,” Sebastian tells him without hesitance.

Blaine lets out a breath of surprised laughter. “Reading me? What’s to read?”

“Why the bow tie?”

Blaine raises his eyebrows. “Excuse me?” he asks, his fingers wandering self-consciously to tug at the brightly coloured accessory. Red, he’d gone for today.

“The bow tie,” Sebastian repeats. “I mean, don’t get me wrong, it works for you, but you don’t see many people with them. Not in this place, anyway.”

Ah. He supposes Sebastian kind of has a point. Then again, he’s not the only one who didn’t stick to the theme.

“Do you really care that much about my fashion choices?”

After accepting their drinks from the bartender and passing Blaine’s to him, Sebastian shrugs. “Humour me.”

Ducking his head, Blaine traces a circle around the rim of his glass, giving himself time to think. “It’s a comfort thing? I guess?”

He blinks when Sebastian reaches over and pinches the accessory in question between his thumb and his forefinger, thumb gliding over the front. “I like it.” He motions towards the people on the dancefloor – all spangles and glitter and bright neon. “I mean, everyone else here seems to dress how they think they should look. You’re authentically you… which just makes you even hotter, Blaine Anderson.”

He’s not sure why Sebastian’s trying his best to make Blaine do his best impersonation of a tomato, but it’s working.

If Sebastian notices, he says nothing, just raises his glass and clinks it against Blaine’s. “Cheers.”

Blaine raises his glass to his lips and swallows, face scrunching up immediately as the liquid burns the back of his throat.

“Don’t tell me you’ve never had alcohol before?” Sebastian asks, looking amused.

“No, I just-“ Blaine starts, shaking his head. “I haven’t had it in… a while.”

Decades, actually… but Sebastian doesn’t need to know that.

He distracts himself by drinking more. It’s not so bad once the initial burn goes away. He can almost remember it from his younger years.

Blaine’s just happy to be able to taste _anything_. Technology is a wonderful thing.

A beat passes, and it takes Blaine a few seconds to notice the intense look on Sebastian’s face – as though Blaine’s a complicated math puzzle that he’s trying to figure out the answer to.

“Do you live here?”

Blaine takes a gulp of his drink, and settles the glass back down on the bar. “No, uh. Well, I-“

“Tourist?”

He hums, considering. It’s more like… well, he’s scoping it out. Trying to figure out if this is really for him or not. But he’d rather not get into the details.

Thankfully, Sebastian saves him from answering. “We’ll go with tourist,” he says, with a decisive nod. Blaine can’t help but chuckle. “You new here?”

Blaine nods. “First night.”

At that, Sebastian’s eyebrows lift in surprise. “Huh. Well, okay.”

He’s about to ask Sebastian something of a similar manner, but Sebastian cocks his head when the song changes into something a little more upbeat, before smirking at him and holding out his hand. “You wanna dance, Killer?”

Blaine’s eyebrows practically reach his hairline, and he can feel his throat closing over. “With- with _each other?_ ”

“Obviously.”

He swallows thickly, thumb idly caressing his glass. Yes, he’d love to dance with the handsome stranger. God, he’d love nothing more than to get up close and personal with Sebastian, but he can feel indecision tug at him.

He’s not even sure what’s stopping him anymore. No one’s around to judge him.

“Uh. No. I don’t- dance floors aren’t my thing.”

It’s a lie, of course. Dancing is very much his thing. No one ever knew but Sam. The amount of trouble he’d have gotten into if his parents found out that, god forbid, Blaine was finding fun in something that was considered as sinful in his household- well, he’d rather not think about it.

Still, Sebastian clearly can’t take no for an answer. Either that, or he senses the indecision in Blaine’s eyes, because he just rolls his eyes and tugs on his hand. “Follow my lead.”

“No, I-“ He sighs but lets himself be pulled through the crowd of moving bodies, all shaking and shimmying next to each other to the upbeat rhythm of a song that he doesn’t recognise. At least it’s not a slow song.

As for Sebastian – god, it’s so hard to concentrate on what he’s supposed to be doing, the way that the taller is shaking his hips. It should be _illegal_.

“Hey,” Sebastian shouts above the music, sliding a little closer and settling his hands on Blaine’s hips. “Copy me. Loosen up a little!”

Ignoring his burning face, Blaine does – but it’s a little mechanic, because yeah, it’s been a while. And Sebastian’s so far in his personal space that if Blaine just leans forward a little bit, it’d be downright pornographic.

“Not as bad as you made it out to be.”

Blaine licks his lips, and his eyes lock into the green-brown of Sebastian’s. The blown pupils and the way that the taller is practically devouring him with his eyes tells Blaine all that he needs to know, and his heart quickens.

Oh, shit. He can’t do this. He _can’t_. People are watching, and Sebastian’s so, so tempting, and… fuck.

Without warning, he turns, not daring to look back at Sebastian as he rushes through the crowd to the back door.

 

***

 

Even a simple thing such as rain breaking out from the sky is invigorating. Blaine lifts his head, watching as the droplets crash down around him, splattering on the ground. The fire escape stops him from getting completely soaked, but his hair is breaking free from the gel already.

He doesn’t care. He feels _alive_.

Leaning against the wall, he lifts his foot just outside of his cover and pulls his slacks up so that a bit of skin is exposed, and fat drops land on his ankle. When he drops it back to the ground, it tickles, and Blaine watches in wonder before loosening his grip on the leg. He can’t help the quiet chuckle that bubbles up from deep in his chest.

“Blaine!” The sound of Sebastian’s voice breaks him out of his thoughts, and he lifts his head to watch as the taller pulls his bomber jacket over his chestnut hair, footsteps quickening towards him. “What the hell was that?”

“I… I said I’m not much of a dancer,” Blaine supplies unhelpfully, because really, where does he start?

“No shit,” Sebastian replies with a snort, settling easily into the space next to him. Their arms aren’t quite touching, but Blaine can’t help but be tempted to nudge a little bit closer for the contact. “You were like a frightened horse on a frozen lake back there.”

He wants to tell Sebastian that he can do better. He _can_. He has done. But the words get stuck in his throat.

Sebastian can clearly read his discomfort, though, because his features soften a little bit, and his lips dip ever so slightly from a smirk to a genuinely soft smile. “Hey, I’m kidding. Sorry if I pushed you into it. I can be a bit… forward in my approach. Just… Saturday night, once a week. There’s not much time, and I get impatient.”

So Sebastian’s a tourist, like him. Figures.

“No, no!” Blaine replies quickly. “It’s not- it’s not that. It’s…” He sighs. How does he even explain this? “Everyone was looking.”

“Looking?”

“Yeah. You know, two guys dancing. It’s…”

“First of all, people really aren’t as uptight as much as they used to be,” Sebastian tells him, levelling his gaze to Blaine’s. “Second, look around you, B. This is a party town. No one’s judging.”

Blaine ducks his head, eyes fixed on a rippling puddle below them, but Sebastian’s voice catches his attention again. “Face, it, if they were staring, it’s because they’re jealous of how hot we looked.”

The knot in Blaine’s chest loosens slightly, and he can’t help but laugh.

“You’re an asshole.”

“Thank you,” Sebastian replies with an easy grin, nudging closer. Blaine’s entire body flares at the heat of Sebastian’s arm pressed against his. It’s oddly comforting, though.

He finds himself wondering why it is that Sebastian, without having met Blaine before, seems to be able to anchor him in such a way.

“I’ve never been on a dance floor,” Blaine admits.

“Never?” Sebastian asks in surprise. “As in, never in the whole time you’ve been alive, ever?”

“Nope. Never.” Blaine stares straight ahead, but he can feel Sebastian’s inquisitive gaze on him.

He scoffs. “That’s one sheltered existence.”

Blaine shrugs, because he’s not wrong. “As far as my family’s concerned, I can’t do anything.”

Sebastian pauses for a few seconds, but then he chuckles. “Well, no one knows about half the shit I get up to. What, do your parents worry too much?”

It’s Blaine’s turn to scoff, with a depreciative laugh in tow. “They don’t worry. Just the concept of me enjoying myself would blow their minds.”

The taller’s voice takes a lower tone, and it sends a shiver down Blaine’s spine. “What would you like to do? That you’ve never done?”

Oh, where does he begin? Another broken laugh escapes him. “So many things.”

Sebastian leans closer, and Blaine can feel the warmth of his breath as the other curves towards him, lips close to Blaine’s ear. “San Junipero’s a party town. All up for grabs,” he says suggestively. To highlight his point, his hand skims over Blaine’s hip, being careful not to roam down any more. At least he can say that Sebastian has some sort of line – though he imagines that it’s a thin one. “Midnight’s two hours away.”

“Oh, that’s not long,” Blaine replies through trembled breath, eyes darting down to Sebastian’s oh-so-tempting lips.

“Why waste time standing here?” Sebastian asks, and as he presses closer, he can feel the taller’s hardened length against his thigh, and- _oh god_.

He’s like a skittish deer, frozen for a few seconds, before he jerks back, eyes widened.  

“I, uh. Listen, Sebastian…”

 “It’s okay,” Sebastian chuckles, shaking his head and leaning back against the wall, as though he wasn’t just offering himself out on a plate.

“No, I mean-“

“Really, I _can_ take no for an answer, despite what you might think.”

“No, it’s just- I’m… I’m engaged. I have a fiancée. Her name’s Rachel,” he says all too quickly.

Sebastian, to Blaine’s surprise, doesn’t look even remotely put off. His smirk just quirks a little more. “Doesn’t bother me if it doesn’t bother you.”

Blaine rubs the back of his neck as Sebastian’s eyes roam his body, as though sampling.

“Wanna go to bed with me?” Sebastian presses on, and Blaine watches him, torn. “We can be back at my place in like-“ he snaps his fingers.

“I- I never- I don’t do… that. I never… did anything like that.”

“All the more reason.”

Blaine runs shaky palms over his face. It’s all he can do not to jump Sebastian’s bones right here and now. The taller oozes confidence, and his predatory gaze warns Blaine that clearly the other is an old hand at this. They could just have some fun.

But, no. He can’t.

“I can’t,” he says, trying to keep his voice from wavering. Why does it sound like he’s just trying to convince _himself_?

Sebastian sticks out his bottom lip, and nods. “Okay.”

“I just- I can’t,” Blaine repeats unhelpfully, not sure what he’s trying to accomplish in his attempt to clarify.

“I get it.”

He doesn’t look mad, at least. He looks a little… disappointed, but not in a way intended to make Blaine feel guilty.

“I- I have to go,” he stammers, pulling his sleeves over his wrists. Why didn’t he opt for a jacket? Then again, he hadn’t really planned for rain.

“In this?” Sebastian replies, gesturing to the downpour around them.

“It was really nice to meet you, Sebastian Smythe.”

Blaine holds out a hand for Sebastian to take, and Sebastian grasps onto it, a bemused expression on his face.

“Likewise, Blaine Anderson.”

He’s almost at the end of the alleyway before he swears under his breath and glances back to the space that both men had previously occupied. It doesn’t surprise him to see that Sebastian’s already gone.

 


	2. When The Night Falls Down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you haven't seen San Junipero and still have no idea what's going on, then don't worry - you're not really supposed to yet. 
> 
> I've loved playing around with Seblaine in this verse so much. There will probably be like 2/3 more chapters and then it'll be done. Updated for Seblaine Week 2017 - Free Day. 
> 
> Thank you, as always, to Medha for the proofreading and eternal encouragements. <3

Blaine spends longer than he did the previous week picking out his outfit.

He thinks he should change it up a little bit. The people at the club had been glamorous, and Blaine had been… well, some would call it plain. He’d call it dapper.

He’s starting to rethink his decision, though, as he stands in front of the mirror in the tenth outfit he’s tried on that night. The flannel shirt had just felt… wrong. The bright yellow suit jacket was just… just no. And this – the bright green shirt, with a shimmery scarf thrown around his neck… he’s not sure he’s even wearing it right.

None of these outfits are him.

He’s all too aware of the time as it ticks by, and he’s taking far too long to decide.

_“You’re authentically you.”_

The memory of Sebastian’s words catch him off guard, but his shoulders sink, and he begins to unwrap the scarf from his neck.

And, okay. Maybe he’s trying a little too hard. He changes back into the same shirt, bowtie, and slacks that he’d been wearing the previous week, nodding stiffly at himself in the mirror.

Yeah. That’s better.

 

***

 

When he gets to the club, he tries not to make himself too obvious. He searches over the sea of bodies, ever moving to the rhythm of the beat of a disco song long past its expiration date. He almost immediately catches Sebastian’s eye at the bar, and… _oh_.

He’s smiling and flirting with some guy, and Blaine’s chest pangs with disappointment.

Sebastian draws his eyes away from Blaine and leans over to ask the other guy something – presumably to dance, because he nods and moves across the dance floor with Sebastian, instantly moving into each other’s space in sync.

He shouldn’t watch. He really shouldn’t torture himself like this, but he can’t help but be envious of the way that people can do this so naturally, while Blaine’s still… stuck like a frightened child, too scared to join in at play time.

A few songs pass by, and Blaine nurses his drink. Sebastian doesn’t glance in his direction, but he’s pretty sure that he can feel Blaine’s eyes on him the entire time.

When Sebastian leans in to say something in the guy’s ear and dismisses himself towards the toilet, Blaine’s scrambling from his stool almost instantly without really thinking it through.

He finds himself in the bathroom, and Sebastian’s leaning next to the hand dryer waiting for him with a smirk, his arms crossed over his chest. “Fancy meeting you here, Killer.”

Blaine stares, mouth opening and closing with aborted noises before he manages to choke out, all too quickly, “I don’t know how to do this.” God, he can’t look Sebastian in the eyes.

“Do what?” His teasing tone and the knowing look that Sebastian gives him tells him that Sebastian knows exactly what he’s talking about. _Asshole_.

“Just… just help me.” He’s fully aware of how vulnerable he sounds, and he swallows thickly. “Can you just… make this easy for me?”

Sebastian seems to take pity on him because his brows wrinkle his forehead and he takes a step forward towards Blaine. He rests his hand over his cheek, and his thumb drags sparks over Blaine’s cheekbone.

“You wanna get in my car?”

Blaine nods shakily.

 

 

***

 

 

He’s okay. He’s fine. He can do this.

He and Sebastian make small talk in the red convertible (and why is Blaine not surprised that that’s what the other had gone for?). The breeze of the seaside is oddly comforting and does wonders for calming his nerves.

“How long have you been here?” Blaine asks.

“In San Junipero?” Sebastian taps the wheel thoughtfully, with a hum. “A couple of months. Plan is, long enough to enjoy myself,” he says, tacking on a wink for good measure. “Guess I’m a tourist. Like you.”

 _‘Not exactly,’_ Blaine thinks to himself, but they really don’t need to go there right now. So he just replies with a simple “yeah. Like me.”

It happens all at once. The blaring lights of an oncoming truck attack his eyes, and he’s drawing in a sharp gasp as his heart manages to get stuck in his throat, his entire system in overdrive mode. Sebastian quickly yanks the wheel, and shit, shit shit _shit_.

The car screeches, tearing off the path and down what Blaine assumes is a hill – not that he can even look - he’s too busy trying to fight off the oncoming panic attack.

When the breaks slam and the motion jolts them both forward, Blaine’s eyes are comically wide and his heart is thudding in his chest with the threat of bursting out, unwanted memories assaulting the back of his mind.

A dark night. Icy roads. Blaring radio. _Sam._

A breath of laughter escapes Sebastian, though, and Blaine finally manages to open one eye to glare at the man.

“Sorry,” Sebastian chortles, patting Blaine on the shoulder. “I just- man, your _face_. You really _are_ new here.”

The laugh punches out of Blaine, and it takes him completely by surprise. He supposes he must have looked ridiculous, especially considering where they are.

He closes his eyes and inhales slowly, exhaling only once he’s taken a full breath, the thud of his heart calming but still strong in his chest. He’s fine. They’re fine. They’re safe.

 

 

***

 

 

He’s not sure why he’s surprised to find out that Sebastian has a beach house, but as they draw up, he surveys it with interest. If this is the kind of place one could get just from visiting, he can only imagine what it’d be like for someone that lives here full time.

All that Blaine can hear is the crashing waves as they make their way across the beach, Sebastian walking ahead of him to open the door.

The house itself is beautiful. All white paintwork and dark decorative beams – like something out of a fairy tale. The surrounding sand is clean and soft, and something childish in Blaine would love nothing more than to bring a bucket and spade and start making sandcastles. Or he could scour the shoreline where the water laps the sand, looking for interesting and unique seashells that are scattered around. He always had a knack for finding the best ones.

The interior is just as nice – and surprisingly homey for someone just passing through. Blaine finds himself wondering how long Sebastian’s been visiting for, but he doesn’t ask. It’s one of the things they tell you not to do here.

Sebastian doesn’t turn on the light as he leads Blaine through the dark living space into his bedroom, but Blaine catches a glimpse of various photographs lining the walls, alongside plants and personal touches.

He stops when a photo catches his eye – it’s of Sebastian, another man – muscular, dark blond… god, he could be a model. Beside him is a little girl, dimples formed in her cheeks as she waves to the camera. They look remarkably similar. “Your family?”

Sebastian doesn’t reply, though. He frowns down at the picture, taking it and setting it back down on the dresser face-down, before setting an intense gaze on Blaine.

Any further questions are whipped from his head the moment their lips touch. Sebastian's hands skim over Blaine’s waist again, and Blaine sinks into the kiss immediately, his own hands framing Sebastian’s face.

Lips grazing together and tongues running over one another, Sebastian draws Blaine’s body closer to Blaine’s. His fingers find the buttons on Blaine’s shirt, popping them slowly, revealing an extra inch of his chest with each flick of his thumb as the material comes apart in his experienced hands.

Blaine even manages to forget to feel self-conscious.  

A trail of clothes is left in their wake as they find their way to the bed, and by the time Blaine’s back lands on the soft mattress, they’re both stripped down to their underwear. Hands fumble and caress, Sebastian’s palm roaming Blaine’s exposed chest, lips barely parting for but a few seconds here and there to regain their breath.

“You have-- you have to show me,“ Blaine tells him,  breath ragged already. If this is how he gets when they’re making out, Blaine has to wonder if he’s going to be able to go through with this after all without losing his breath entirely.

“You got it, Killer.”

He’s not sure if it’s on purpose, but the kiss becomes less rushed after that. What was previously a tangle of lips and tongues becomes a slowdance. It’s not before long that Sebastian starts leaving a small path of kisses over his jaw, just below his ear, down his neck. His hand roams down his chest and downwards, finding Blaine’s erection through the thin material of his boxers, and Blaine shudders, hips moving into the touch with a quiet gasp.

“Do you have, uh--“

“Lube?” Sebastian supplies.

“Yeah, and, um.” Blaine ducks his head, cheeks flaring.

Sebastian sums him up, and licks his lips. And, okay, Blaine knows it’s not necessary here. He _knows_ he can’t catch an STD in San Junipero. They’re safe here, from anything. But he wants the reassurance, nonetheless. Maybe one day, when he gets used to this whole thing, and if Sebastian’s still here (god, please let him be still here), they can skip it.

Luckily, Sebastian just nods. “Drawer to your left.”

Not that Sebastian’s giving him a chance to even reach for it, because he’s now managed to work his lips down to Blaine’s hips, and Blaine whimpers, shaky hand fumbling with the drawer and struggling to find the foil square and the bottle he’s looking for. He falls back down on the mattress the moment that he does, and the items land beside him.

Sebastian’s fingers dip below his waistband and Blaine sucks in a breath, but he cants his hips to aid the removal of his boxers nonetheless. His fingers tangle in Sebastian’s hair, and the other looks up at him with blown pupils, heavy breath falling from his kiss-swollen lips that tell Blaine that Sebastian’s just as hungry for this as he is.

“You sure about this, Blaine?”

“Yeah,” he replies steadily. “I’m sure.”

Oh, he’s sure. He’s never been surer of anything in his whole life. He’s _ready_.

Sebastian nips at the skin over his hips, teasing, and it’s driving him crazy. They’ve got time, but god, it’s limited. It’s not enough.

“Sebastian,” Blaine groans out, pleading. He doesn’t really mean to sound as needy as he does, but Sebastian gets it anyway because suddenly his lips leave Blaine’s hips, and he’s licking a thin strip over Blaine’s erection with the tip of his tongue. It takes Blaine’s breath away all at once.

Blaine’s eyes slip shut when Sebastian dips his tongue into his slit, and Blaine feels himself pulsing with need.   

He’s dizzy from it all - breathless with anticipation and hungry for more at the same time. Sebastian’s gaze lands on him once more. It’s almost pensive. Assessing. Questioning. And Blaine knows exactly the question that’s running through his mind.

Is Blaine ready for this?

Blaine doesn’t need to take the time to reconsider. The answer’s yes. He’s been waiting far too long – and he’s _done_ waiting.

As though Sebastian’s heard him loud and clear, a hot wetness envelopes Blaine’s cock as Sebastian sinks his lips down, making Blaine’s back arch and ripping a loud groan from him – one that he never thought himself capable of.

The sensations that shoot through his body are indescribable. It’s like little spikes of electricity shooting through his veins, making his skin sizzle with the heat of it all. If this is how good he can feel with one touch, Blaine can’t want to see what else Sebastian has in store for him.

That’s if he can manage to hold himself together long enough because Sebastian’s taking him apart with the wet heat of his mouth and the firm grip of his hands alone. Sebastian’s palm runs over his abdomen and Blaine’s stomach tightens, choking back a gasp as the other takes him in deeper. He’s not sure why he’s so self-conscious about noise here. No one’s around. No one’s going to hear him screaming Sebastian’s name or pleading for more or begging him not to stop.

“Bas--“ Blaine rasps, and the wet heat leaves him all at once, Sebastian watching him with trepidation.

“Do you want to stop---“

“--No!” Blaine cuts in before Sebastian gets the wrong idea. There’s nothing that will talk him out of this now – he’s here, and he’s ready – and he wants to experience this with Sebastian. It feels right. Like he’s doing what he wants to do, rather than what people expect him to do.

He wants to experience it all. Sex, lust… love. Everything that he’d always been told was unavailable to him. Does he have all three of those things in Sebastian? It’s too early to tell, but Blaine knows that he wants to at least have _this_ experience.

_Baby steps._

Blaine palms the side of Sebastian’s face gently, and green eyes gaze back at him with rapt attention.

“I just- I don’t wanna…” He flushes, trailing off, but glances down at his cock, swollen and worked up from Sebastian’s efforts. “I mean- I just want to experience _everything_.” He glances over at the digital clock on Sebastian’s bedside table and winces. When did it get so late? “We don’t have much time.”

He wonders if he made much sense, but Sebastian’s eyes follow his own to the clock, and he lets out a breath. “Okay. _Shit_. Okay.”

He wants to make a comment about how maybe next time they can get here sooner – how they can take their time together and explore each other fully, but he doesn’t want to make assumptions. He’s seen how Sebastian operates in the little time that he’s known him. Blaine isn’t as naive as people tend to think he is.

Blaine knows one thing though; he _cares_. Sebastian isn’t heartless. It’s that thought that keeps him grounded right now.

Of course, as soon as Sebastian’s crawling over him, his lips teasing his neck lightly, breath skimming over the skin and causing electricity to shoot through Blaine with each caress, Blaine forgets what he was even thinking about entirely, so easily swept up in the moment. His head spins with it all and his pulse races as Sebastian licks and bites and tongues over his neck.

He’ll deal with everything later. For now, he’s content to let himself get lost in Sebastian.

The taller doesn’t waste any more time, nudging his chin lightly with his nose and murmuring, “I need you to lie on your stomach, alright? I promise it’ll feel better that way.”

As much as Blaine wants to be able to _see_ Sebastian while they’re doing this, he knows that he’s right. Just because Blaine has never experienced this for himself doesn’t mean that he hasn’t done his research.

He lets out a breath, rolling over onto his stomach as Sebastian leans back to give him space, stretching out over the pillow that Sebastian shifted forward for him. His skin crawls with anticipation, the nerves creeping in slowly. But he trusts that Sebastian will take care of him, and that thought alone has him shifting his hips so that Sebastian can put another pillow under his stomach.

“Is this all really necessary?” Blaine asks, more out of curiosity than anything.

Thankfully, Sebastian seems to catch that in his tone, because he lets out a breathy chuckle as he slicks up his finger.

“Every time? No. Just… you seem…” Sebastian trails off.

 _Inexperienced_. Well, he’s hardly wrong, but Blaine isn’t the prude that Sebastian seems to think he is. He just… never got the chance.

“It’s- it’s fine.”

Blaine closes his eyes, and he feels Sebastian shift behind him, his dry hand brushing over his hip gently. “C’mere. Lift yourself up a little.”

Another flood of warmth creeps over Blaine’s cheeks and spreads through his body almost instantly, but he shifts himself up on his knees and steadies himself with his elbows, eyes closing over. “Like this?”

It takes a few seconds for Sebastian to answer, and it’s enough to make Blaine panic ever so slightly that Sebastian’s decided that he doesn’t want to do this after all, but when the taller talks again, it’s with an awed reverence that makes Blaine tremble slightly.

“Fuck, Blaine.” Sebastian’s palm runs across his ass, squeezing the firm flesh gently, and Blaine’s cock pulses as he bites back a groan. “Flawless.”

He ducks his head, unable to help the smile that spreads on his lips under Sebastian’s admiration. He gets the appeal of this now – sharing such an intimate part of himself with another. If it made Sebastian look at him like that – with wide-blown pupils and excruciating need – then he could see himself wanting to surrender himself like this more often.

He knows that he’s treading a dangerous path here with Sebastian, but Blaine’s lived life neatly inside the lines that his parents set for him up until now. Here he’s free to make his own choices – his own mistakes -  and this is one he’s not willing to drop out of fear.

Sebastian squeezes his hip lightly, and Blaine realises that he must have spaced out because the other looks more than a little concerned.

“Blaine?”

“Bas,” he murmurs.

Sebastian leans over, brushing a light kiss over the back of his neck, before moving his lips to his ear - his breath hot in his wake. “You’re with me, right?”

Blaine blinks, but he lets out a quiet huff in amusement. “You don’t need to keep checking on me every few minutes, you know. I’m a big boy. I can make my own decisions.”

He feels the pull of Sebastian’s smirk against his neck. “Mm, maybe there’s more to you than the whole bashful schoolboy thing, then.”

The warmth in Blaine’s cheeks amplifies, but he doesn’t let it knock him off-balance.

“Maybe there is.”

Sebastian chuckles, his slicked finger brushing over his outer rim but doesn’t breach yet. It punches a gasp out of Blaine’s stomach regardless.

“But I need you to talk to me here. Tell me what feels good, and tell me when something’s uncomfortable. I can’t have my reputation for being practically a god in bed in bed ruined, after all,” he teases. The arrogance would sound tacky on anyone else, but somehow Sebastian makes it endearing – as though he’s sharing a joke with Blaine rather than asserting his own perfection. “So I fully plan on rocking your world.”  

“Is that so?” Blaine manages to choke out.

Sebastian doesn’t reply with words, but his fingers tease the outer muscle gently, circling, and Blaine relaxes under his touch. “Ready?”

“Ready.”

He sucks in a breath as Sebastian breaches him, rubbing his back to soothe the sensation. It’s not exactly painful, it’s just… different. Not quite good yet, but Blaine’s not an idiot. He has done _some_ research, and he knows that there’s an adjustment period.

Sebastian’s thumb skims over his hips and his lips brush with his shoulder-blade.

“You’re tense. You need to relax.”

Easy enough for Sebastian to say. But another soft kiss to his nape has him melting like butter, and he sinks his head into his arms.

Sebastian opens him slowly and gently, and it doesn’t take long for the pain to subside. It’s not until Sebastian’s worked him up to the third finger, though, that he hits a bundle of nerves. It sends white hot pleasure shooting through his entire system and causes a muffled groan to escape, buried into the pillow below him.

He can practically _hear_ Sebastian’s smirk behind him.

“Shut up,” Blaine mumbles, but there’s a smile lining his lips that he can’t quite fight off.

“I didn’t say anything,” Sebastian replies, his voice playful and teasing.

“You didn’t have to.”

A breath of laughter comes from Sebastian, and his lips are back on his neck again, tongue pressing down on the flesh as he continues to work him, Blaine growing more and more desperate with each stroke – because, god, the fingers feel good, but it’s just… it’s not enough. He’s drunk and hazy from Sebastian’s touch, and he needs more.

“Bas—“ he breathes out, hips shifting of their own accord. The casual use of the nickname barely registers for him, he’s so caught up in the moment. “Bas, I’m ready.”

Sebastian’s been so careful and gentle up until now that he half expects the other to ask if he’s sure again, but he must be just as worked up as Blaine is, because all he does is let out a shaky breath that ghosts over the back of Blaine’s neck and makes him shudder with need.

The mattress dips as Sebastian leans over to grasp the condom, and the foil comes away easily with a rip from his teeth. Blaine lets his hand skim idly over the cotton of the sheets as he waits – soft, heavenly. He wonders if they’re all like that here, or if Sebastian picked these ones out. He does seem like the kind of guy that’d go for the most comfortable option, even if it _is_ the most expensive.

The press of Sebastian’s body behind him draws him back to the present, though, and his nose grazes over the back of Blaine’s neck as his fingers skim lightly over his hips, a path of heat in their wake. Blaine’s back arches at the mere touch.

“Sebastian, please—“ Blaine chokes out.

“Alright,” he replies, pressing a kiss to Blaine’s shoulder. “Alright, I’m gonna go slow.”

He can feel Sebastian’s cock against his sensitive flesh, and before he gets the chance to plead once more, Sebastian’s _finally_ pushing in, forcing a groan to rip out from the back of Blaine’s throat before he even gets the chance to draw it back. He slowly buries himself to the hilt, holding on to Blaine by the hips - whether to steady himself or Blaine, he has no idea, but Blaine’s grateful for it all the same.

It’s more than he’s ever felt before. He’s explored with his own fingers, stretched himself open and imagined some faceless guy in the past or some celebrity that he’d been crushing on at the time, but nothing can compare to the way that Sebastian stretches and fills him. The burn is a little painful and entirely perfect at the same time.

“You okay?”

“Just—just give me a second,” Blaine manages to rasp out.

Sebastian obliges, letting his thumb brush over his hip as he waits, peppering kisses to wherever he can reach – across his neck, over his shoulder blades, behind his earlobe – and Blaine could probably get off on that alone if he had the time.

Which, they don’t.

“Alright, I’m—I’m okay.”

A breath leaves Sebastian like he’d been holding it for hours, and he starts to rock his hips slowly, carefully – building up a steady rhythm that spreads a liquid heat through his veins, sets his heart pounding in his chest and makes the dark hairs on his skin prickle.

It’s like coming home, Blaine imagines. If he ever knew what that felt like. Coming home to somewhere that he’s welcome – that he doesn’t have to be ashamed of who he is or who he likes. Here, he and Sebastian can just _be_.

The thrusts grow harder, faster, and when Sebastian hits a certain angle, Blaine’s choking out another loud moan as the white hot heat floods him again, rocking his entire world off-kilter for just a few seconds. His entire body burns for Sebastian – with lust, with need, with a little of something else that he doesn’t want to address quite yet.

“Blaine,” Sebastian murmurs into his skin, his groans vibrating just behind his ear. “Fuck, so perfect—you have no idea—feels so— _fuck_ \--”

Blaine’s not entirely sure if Sebastian even registers that he’s speaking in broken sentences, but it’s more than Blaine can manage right now. Pants and groans and gasps tumble from his lips like a waterfall, but words escape him entirely as they rock together, Sebastian learning his body from the sounds that fall from him.

His skin grows damp and flushed, and he grips onto the sheets below him, muffling another groan into the cotton as Sebastian increases the speed of his thrusts once more – less measured and more erratic, panting with ragged breath into Blaine’s ear.

Sebastian’s hand snakes around his hips. His cock pulses as soon as he feels Sebastian’s fingers wrap around him, thumb swiping a forming bead of pre-come from the tip and setting his entire system ablaze.

Sebastian’s murmured appraisals soon turn into nothing more than a mixture of curse words and acquiescence. It’s not long before Sebastian’s tumbling over the edge, and the way that the pressure builds inside of Blaine tells him that it won’t be long before he follows.

Fingers tighten into his hips and Sebastian’s cock pulses inside him, and that’s enough for Blaine to be sent soaring, pulse racing and body filled with more energy than he even knows what to do with. The muscles in his stomach contract and his head clouds up until all he can feel and hear and breathe is Sebastian, and with one final gasp falling from his lips, he’s spilling onto the sheets below him and over Sebastian’s hand.

They take a moment to catch their breath, their bodies warm and sticky and their energy completely zapped, and then Sebastian’s withdrawing from him and flopping back onto the mattress with a broken exhale, his long, dark eyelashes fanned over his cheeks – and fuck if he isn’t the most beautiful man to ever walk the planet.

He’s exhausted and bone-heavy and all too aware of the time, so he makes the most of what they have left and shifts closer to Sebastian, who adjusts his own body to accommodate him.

“We don’t have long left,” Sebastian points out, his voice a little raspy.

“I know,” Blaine replies. “Stay with me?”

Sebastian hums in agreement, pressing a soft kiss over Blaine’s dampened curls. “Sure thing, Killer.”

A silence falls over them. It’s comfortable and relaxing, but Blaine breaks it, purely because, in these last moments, he wants to tell Sebastian how much it means to him.

“You know, I’ve never done that before.”

Sebastian raises his eyebrows, lips twitching with a teasing grin. “What, never slept with a guy before?”

Blaine huffs out a chuckle. “No. Not with anyone.”

“Anyone… in town?”

“No. No one. Ever.”

Sebastian’s tongue runs over his lips, and he catches a wrinkle of concern forming on his forehead, but it fades fast when Blaine twists to face him, his hand reaching out for Sebastian’s and lacing their fingers together. “Guess you deflowered me.”

“ _Deflowered_ you?” A laugh punches out from Sebastian’s chest as he shuffles to meet Blaine’s gaze, squeezing his hand. “What is this, Merry England?”

Blaine laughs, pressing his forehead to Sebastian’s shoulder. He can’t remember ever feeling this giddy. “Shut up.”

Sebastian studies him for a few seconds, his thumb grazing over Blaine’s knuckles. “You’ve had relationships, though.”

“Not really.”

“Your fiancée?”

Blaine hums. “That’s… complicated.”

“No shit,” Sebastian replies with a snort.

Some brief pause envelopes them in silence as Sebastian takes a few seconds to digest the information, and Blaine closes his eyes and listens to sounds of the crashing waves that make it in from outside. But their conversation has Blaine’s mind wandering down another path.

“When did you know?”

Sebastian wrinkles his brows. “Know?”

“That you liked guys. When did you realise?”

His lips form into an ‘o’ shape, and Blaine wants to lean forwards and press his own over them, but his curiosity wins, and he waits for Sebastian to form a verbal answer.

“Uh, I guess… I always suspected. I just didn’t… act on it until I was fifteen.”

It’s Blaine’s turn to raise his eyebrows. “Wow. Fifteen?”

Sebastian chuckles, bringing his free hand to the side of Blaine’s face, his thumb stroking over his jawline. “What can I say? I was an early starter.”

“Has it always been… like this?” He means it as a casual encounter, but Sebastian’s expression falls, and the warmth of his hand leaves Blaine’s face, making Blaine’s chest sting with the loss. Something forms in his eyes – a hint of sadness that he’s never seen him wear before, all signs of playfulness gone.

It makes Blaine want to snatch his words back out of the air and forget about it entirely, but Sebastian’s working himself up to something, so he presses his lips together and waits.

“I was… married,” Sebastian says finally, like he’s forcing the words from deep in the back his throat. “Hunter. We met in high school and dated on and off through college, and we eloped when we were twenty-two. His parents never approved of us, and mine… didn’t really care enough to worry about who I fell in love with.”

Blaine watches Sebastian’s eyes as they cloud up and threaten to spill over, his voice trembling – but he can tell that the other’s determined to keep it together.

“We bickered and we fought and we drove each other crazy, but we really did love each other.” Sebastian lets out a breath that falls somewhere between a chuckle and a sob. “But… he chose not to stick around.” A smile forms on his lips, but it doesn’t take a genius to work out how forced it is. “So now it’s just me. Passing through. And I’m just… having a good time before I… move on.”

The words stab at Blaine’s chest, rip open a fresh wound. Sebastian doesn’t seem like the forever type, so he really should’ve known that San Junipero was just a passing thing for him, but it doesn’t make it hurt any less.

Still, whatever pain he’s feeling, he knows that it hurts all the more for Sebastian. He shifts closer, brings both his hands up to rest over each side of the other’s jawline and leans in to press a brief kiss to his lips, parting them slowly and gazing into his emerald eyes.

“I’m sorry about your husband.”

Sebastian nods, resting his forehead against Blaine’s and letting out a breath. “Time’s nearly up.”

Blaine shifts to glance at the small white square digital clock; 11:54 exactly.

“Then let’s lie here,” Blaine says, and that brings a real smile to Sebastian’s lips, as tight as it is.

They lie in companionable silence until their time runs out and they’re parted once more for another week.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! You can find me on tumblr at [@thescarletspeedstress](http://thescarletspeedstress.tumblr.com).


End file.
